


Than Any Ship

by Katherine



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, set during book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I will have to work out how to set up a mast," Temeraire said of a sudden. Laurence had been dozing against Temeraire's leg, after their moonlit reunion.





	

"I will have to work out how to set up a mast," Temeraire said of a sudden. Laurence had been dozing against Temeraire's leg, after their moonlit reunion, the small sounds of the field about them. Abruptly awakened by the words, Laurence ran them through in his head trying to make better sense of them.

"So that you can set sails on me," Temeraire continued. Laurence rubbed at his eyes and sat up straighter. "I do not understand you, my dear," he admitted.

Temeraire sounded a little impatient, or at any rate in the grip of some strong emotion. "A mast, and sails, so I can be more like a ship."

Gropingly, Laurence spoke. "I am a dragon's captain now, not a ship's. This is not—why, my dear, I told you the aviators lied."

"You will like being with me better, if I am like a ship." The idea seemed to be oddly settled in Temeraire's mind. "I will have a mast, and sails, and ropes, so. And something like a cabin, on my back. I do not think a hammock would be safe," he said, and one front set of talons flexed as if he was determined to protect Laurence in every manner. "But it will be like a room, and perhaps we can work out a map table for you, like you had on the Reliant."

Unsure how to respond to this outpouring of quite unnecessary ship-like comforts, Laurence touched Temeraire's snout. Temeraire pushed a little closer to his hand, head lower. "Then," Temeraire said, in the smallest voice a partway-grown dragon of his size could manage, "You will want to stay with me."

Laurence found he too was speaking quietly. "You need not make a ship of yourself for that. I promise, Temeraire, I have no wish to be parted from you."


End file.
